yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Satoshi Kuwabara
Satoshi Kuwabara is a Japanese storyboard artist. On Twitter, he goes under the name of "98zexal", and communicate with the fans to answer their questions about the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime and revealing bits of trivia about the characters. The character, Chief Kuwabara, is named after him. Work Kuwabara is the series director for Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL.tv-tokyo.co.jp Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL staff Twitter Through Twitter, Kuwabara has answered many questions to fans and commented about his work for the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. These include:http://twitter.com/98zexal Kuwabara's Twitter http://neoarkcradle.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=1070 Neo Ark Cradle * Vetrix's ritual takes place in a small room with stained glass on the second floor of an abandoned gallery. * Scorch and Chills's motorcycles - even if only a small scene appeared in the show, the design was quite troublesome. We wanted to design motorcycles that resembled them, Scorch's had 3-wheels, Chills's with a slight stylish form. * Yuma's older sister, Kari: Last week she rode around in her beloved car, which is a rare classic car in Zexal's world. In fact, the car was a memento from her father, and she drives it with great care. * Even though Yuma has his own room, he choose to sleep in the attic with lots of items that were filled with leftover memories from their parents, and Akari drives her dad's memento car for the same reasons. They must be quite lonely. * (referring to the choice of the number of each "Number" card): Together with the staff, it was all made carefully with attention to detail, so that all of you can enjoy it in various places. * Yuma and the previous main characters performing together? The previous mains has such a strong presence, I want to train Yuma well so he won't lose against them. * In the story: other than seen together with Yuma, Kotori also has lots of female friends. Among them, her good friends are the two girls from the parent-teacher episode (19). There might be more scenes showing the group of three friends in the future. * Little by little, the opening now has more and more characters. Have you noticed? It's the results from thinking of how to do the opening, because we want to express that Yuma attracted more friends through his duels. * You might have missed it, but Cat-chan was in the opening of the first episode, tiny, watching Yuma from behind a tree. * A boring bit of info, but on the monorail that's appeared a few times on Zexal, the trains hangs both on the bottom of the rail as well as run on top of the rail, in two tracks. * I've considered changing Kotori's dress in the ED Since the very start, the difficult part was finding good timing for the change. Even so, thanks to everyone's hard work on those original drawing, illustration, finish and filming, and in end creating this beautiful artwork. I can't thank you enough. * Since "Family Love" is one of the show's themes, we want to illustrate this with great care. Tokunosuke's family might make a fresh appearance in the anime again in the future, however, but I think he'll be alright now, now that he's by Yuma's side. * (referring to the events of episode 19): While I'm not sure of the timing, these events will definitely be touched on in the main story, I believe. * For sure, I believe Shark's story is something that'll be done in the future. Parts of his past are being revealed on occasion. Stay tuned. * (referring to the school uniforms): Each grade has its own uniform color. Kotori and other girls in the 1st grade is pink, Yuma and the boys are red. There's a hint that upper classmen like Shark wears blue. * (referring to Yuma Tsukumo's house): That old house certainly stands out when it's together with all the other near-futuristic structures in their town. I thought about Yuma's parents when creating this setting, so we made it into a house like this. In their old house, Akari is making a living as a freelance reporter. So for that, only her room was remodeled with the latest gears for receiving news instantaneously from around the world. She never leaves the room, yet the latest news would always be available. * About Yuma and other's dueling accessories: the D-Pad and D-Gazer, they are common items used in their daily lives. The D-pad is used both as textbook and for taking notes since it's akin to a laptop. Because it can connect to the internet, it can also be used to look things up on the fly. As for the D-Gazer, they're normally used as cellphones other than for dueling, and in a duel they can be used to faciliate communication. Both are small and compact so Yuma and others are able to carry them around. Each character is wearing differently designed D-Gazer. Based on their special character traits, we chose what we thought were their favorite designs, you can think of it like that. Might be pretty interesting if you take a close look. * Shark's vehicle isn't a motorcycle of the present age. However Shark is allowed to ride it legally. That is to say in the near future, motorcycles are likely in the same class as bicycles. * Soccer's probably the sport most suitable to Yuma; all tough—seems pretty amazing. Shark fits archery like a hand to a glove with his strong mental strength and a composed nature like his! Other than Kendo for III, he looks more like he'd be suave at fencing, but you know, I'd like to see him practicing tea ceremony or flower arranging. V seems to have the back of a basketball player, but he… probably wouldn't bother with a sport like that. Sooo I guess it's drama-club for IV. Gallery Kuwabara's Drawing of Kotori.jpg | A stub of Tori made by Kuwabara. http://bbs.newwise.com/thread-501752-205-1.html Kuwabara at BBS Kuwabara's Drawing of Yuma.jpg | A draw featuring Yuma made by Kuwabara. References Category:Series directors